1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle and more particularly to an arrangement that prevents light emitted from dash or instrument panel meters during night use from impinging on the windshield of the vehicle, and also lessens the adverse effect of any reflections of the light from the meters which impinges on the side windows of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known arrangements, meters have been positioned below a instrument panel hood or canopy to prevent light from the meters from impinging on the windshield. However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback that light still could pass unblocked from the meter or meters to the side window of the vehicle where it produced an image blocking the driver's clear view of a rear vision mirror mounted on the vehicle exterior.